


Reaching for Your Hand as You Hold Hers

by Kentarou_San



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ken fights a lot, Ken is a softy, M/M, Unrequited Love, Yahaba is soft, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentarou_San/pseuds/Kentarou_San
Summary: Kentarou felt his body stop, it was more internal than external though. First it was his stomach that had dropped into his knees, then it was his lungs which froze upon hearing the words, then it was his heart that turned to lead within his chest; poisoning all other parts of his body, including his head. He took in a steady breath, felt his eyes sting, and twisted his face into a deeper glare than he had ever worn before.





	Reaching for Your Hand as You Hold Hers

**Author's Note:**

> Light reading, pretty short.

Kentarou can’t count how many nights he’s stayed up thinking about Yahaba (or Shigeru as he’s started calling the other boy in his mind), he vaguely knows that it’s probably been too many. However he can’t help it, he’s fallen for Shigeru’s debonair beauty that clashes so dangerously with his gauche but powerful ways. He runs a hand over his face in the pale light, his  _own_  bedroom is starting to remind him a little too much of his unrequited love even if it’s mostly empty and covered in his own clothes. Momentarily he sits up to stare at a spot on the floor frequently taken up by Yahaba’s  _really_  nice ass; the clothes are spread in a slight semi circle and even now he can picture the first day the other sat there. Telling him that he “Should really clean up his room” while leaning against one of the desk legs, expressive brown eyes trained on the pile he was pushing gently away with his socked foot. Kentarou had just grunted at the time and pulled out the Language Arts homework he was supposed to tutor the other on, though he remembers the heat that briefly pinkened his cheeks.

He lets the covers slip from being wrapped around his legs to the floor and puts his feet down gently. A shiver fleetingly rips it’s way up his spine, the  _cold fingers_  of responsibility and the ever waking day ahead of him caress all the way up his back and wrap themselves around his neck, and he wonders if they are anything like Yahaba’s slim fingers. Pushing up from the bed makes him feel weightless, his vision swims and he remotely can see stars.  _They’re pretty_ , he thinks but the sudden wave of nausea knocks that thought away before his vision returns to normal and he can move without fear of tripping once again.

The start of a new day promises a new chance to be closer to Yahaba, even if he’s not really doing it in the friendliest of ways. They still argue sometimes even if they’re becoming better friends, but Ken’s eyes always get stuck on Yahaba’s smooth cheeks and lips. He knows someone has probably already kissed them before, someone much smarter, more skilled, and undeniably not him. That knowledge annoys him greatly, makes him want to grab Yahaba and mark him as his own. However he can’t and he knows it, because no matter how much he acts like and wishes he were a dog, he is not.

His fingers clench around the strap of his bag when he see his loved one waiting for him in the usual spot, today feels unmistakably different. Yahaba looks  _happier_ , the corners of his eyes are lifted higher than usual and there’s a look in said eyes that speaks of hope and bliss. Kentarou wants to ask him what this is about but once they start walking, falling into a comfortable silence, he can’t dislodge the frog in his throat.

There’s a skip in Yahaba’s step, he’s looking at his phone more frequently, and all the while Ken is wondering why.

“How’d you sleep, Ken?” Yahaba almost  _sings_  when they get closer to the school, it’s a Monday so they don’t have practice.

“Fine, you?” He asks bluntly, feigning disinterest.

There’s an audible sigh and Yahaba looks forward dreamily, a dopey smile on his face that turns Kentarou’s pink. Why oh why did he have to be so cute.

 

“Absolutely great, i got asked out by Nusobito, she asked me out!” The other replied finally while latching his fingers into the sleeve of Ken’s uniform due to excitement or happiness and Kentarou felt his body stop, it was more internal than external though. First it was his stomach that had dropped into his knees, then it was his lungs which froze upon hearing the words, then it was his heart that turned to lead within his chest; poisoning all other parts of his body, including his head. He took in a steady breath, felt his eyes sting, and twisted his face into a deeper glare than he had ever worn before. But he couldn’t take his pained eyes off of the soft looking fingers clutching onto him, they were the same porcelain skin and as slender framed as the rest of the equally strong boy; but something about them made Kentarou feel like he would break them. Like if they ever fist bumped instead of high fived Kentarou’s  _scarred_ , rough knuckles would shatter Yahaba’s. It was an omen he guessed, proving they could never be and  _would_  never be.

 

“Good job, Creampuff.” He commemorated as they arrived in the lobby of the school, using the nickname Yahaba always hated, the other looked over surprised a moment before he faced forward again.

 

“Thanks, she’s super pretty. I’m taking her on a date after school, speaking of which i’ll see you in last period!” Yahaba called and waved off before disappearing into his usual room, leaving Kentarou in the figurative dust. He took a moment to walk, footsteps feeling heavier than ever before. They weren’t this heavy when his junior high team insulted him while they played, they weren’t this heavy when he got dragged into fights unwillingly, and they weren’t this heavy when he was working and lugging around planks of wood after practice. This was a whole  _new_  weight, the weight of getting your worst fears proved real and heading right for you.

 

He got to clase and put his head down, no one saw the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

 

Since that moment, for many moments on, the day passed too fast for his liking. Like every hour only set him behind in his plot to avoid Yahaba for the rest of his life. When the day did end he felt shity, but at least he didn’t cry.

 

“Yo.~” Yahaba smiled widely, Watari joining him at his side. Kentarou thought about the tone of his voice, at any time other than this one he would think it was the sexiest thing ever. But certainly not now.

 

“Sup.” He replied and fell into step with the other two, Watari to Yahaba’s left and Kentarou to his right. Watari was chatting away oblivious to the situation but the other two were visibly distracted, Yahaba’s eyes scanning the thinning crowd and Kentarou’s eyes fixed on watching Yahaba’s face.

 

Watari fell a step behind when a dark haired girl approached them, she had honey eyes but a devious look on her face. She walked right to were Watari used to stand, intertwining her and Yahaba’s hands together while looking back at the libro with a somewhat threatening smirk. Yahaba was oblivious and smiled brightly, Kentarou just watched.

 

It was almost as if the two had delved themselves into another world that only consisted of them, though it was obvious Nusobito was leading the way. Kentarou wanted to pull Shigeru back and tell him that something about her was off, wanted to tell him to be with him instead. Wanted to grab him an steal him away.

 

But when one rough and beat up hand reached out to grab a soft one, the soft one was pulled away by another.

 

That’s when he knew he lost him.


End file.
